


🌙 𝒮𝓉𝓇𝒶𝓃𝑔𝓁𝑒𝒹 𝒩𝑒𝒸𝓀

by egg_cited



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, Mature - Fandom, Not for Kids - Fandom, Suna Rintarou/Reader - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egg_cited/pseuds/egg_cited
Summary: Suna Rintarou x reader.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 19





	🌙 𝒮𝓉𝓇𝒶𝓃𝑔𝓁𝑒𝒹 𝒩𝑒𝒸𝓀

**Author's Note:**

> -🌙 What is this all about?  
> This book is a fanfic for Suna and reader, full of smuts and Suna's kink. So basically this is a compilation of smut for Suna.The content might not be suitable for very young audiences, minors, and young readers. I've warned you.
> 
> -🌙 What is the purpose of making this book  
> Just to erase my thoughts basically to bring satisfaction to all of you and to simps.
> 
> -🌙 Notes from the Author (me)  
> This is for entertainment purposes only please don't take it seriously some behaviors of the character might be a little bit far from the manga and anime. I do not own any of this characters.
> 
> -🌙 Visit my Youtube account!  
> • l q v x n d e r r • https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfz66rImhP_DFWm5F1BfkFg

* * *

🌙 𝘚𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘕𝘦𝘤𝘬 l 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘢 𝘙𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶

" _Hey, Rin_ " You said not ready for this.

" _Hmm?"_ Suna just hummed answering your question. " _I wan't an open relationship."_ Shocked by what you said Suna couldn't speak, your words echoing his ears making him more shocked and furious at the same time. _"Why would you say that?!"_ Suna suddenly stands up holding your hand. 

_" Well, I mean this relationship is getting-"_ Suna is standing and you were sitting on the couch, Suna facing you, you can see his troubled face " _Getting what?!_ " His answer is short and cold " _Boring._ " You said trying to push his buttons more " _Boring huh_?" His husky cold voice is lingering your ears his lazy face is now gone replaced with excitement and thrill not with having a open relationship but what you are going to do. "Then let me show you the most boring scene."

After saying that he kissed you, not passionately but rough you can feel his anger by his kiss his radiating aura that makes you feel scared what he'll do to you. Suna always hated foreplay because it takes so much time, except for he's in good mood or wanna see you wet. " _Hmm. Our relationship is getting boring huh? Then, let me make you excited._ " Knowing Suna he's like saying you will regret that you even mentioned having a open relationship. He's kissing your neck down to your collarbone slowly teasing you " _Ughh.._ " His hands is slowly roaming in your body. Still teasing you his mouth ended up on your breast sucking and nipping your nipples, the sound of your and the moans is the only sound you can hear. 

" _Suna.... Ah!_ " Your voice is loud as fuck " _More Rin!_ " You moaned feeling good to Suna's touch. " _Hmm? Is it boring?_ " Before you can even answer he bring the handcuffs " _W-why do you have that?_ " 

" _Why? I don't know._ " He started to handcuff your hands " _S-stop!_ " He only smirked " _It's just a prank! Oikawa made us do it!_ " You confessed not wanting to be handcuffed " _I don't care._ " He said while roaming his hands again in your body, slowly teasing your skin.

" _Suna!" "Why don't you stop!?_ " 

" _Why should I stop? Since our relationship is getting boring why don't we give some spice on it?_ " His hands in now on your wetness playing with it. " _Wet for me?_ " You blushed as he said that. Inserting one finger on your pussy playing with your mound "Ah~" Your hair is all over our face but didn't mind .

Too much pleasure building up on your stomach, " _Feeling good?_ " Suna's tone of voice is teasing, definitely because you're moaning too loud. Then he suddenly kissed you, his kiss is rough, biting and nipping your lips fighting for dominance you pulled the kiss, a string of saliva connecting the two of you. Suna took off the handcuff, as soon as he did that you kissed him, roughly your hands on his hair clenching on it his hands on your thigh tightly gripping. " _Hngg~ ahh~_ " You moaned when Suna's lips went to your collarbone sucking it leaving a mark " _Suna~ s-stop it, it will leave a mark~_ " Your hand is on his back, your fingernails digging on his back leaving a red mark. "Don't care" He suddenly rubbed his bulge on you, while you sitting on his lap. 

He stopped sucking your collarbone you are now on his bed, laying on the bed. Then kissed your stomach down to the thighs sucking it leaving a mark around your body, slowly reaching your p*ssy. _"Rin~ faster!_ " He suddenly kissed you p*ssy licking and lapping it your hands on his hair pressing his head harder on your mound his tongue is entering your p*ssy " _D-deeper Rin ah~_ " Suna's face saying that it taste great that turns you on more. Pleasure is on your stomach, you can feel that something is building up " _Faster Rin! Ah~ I'm coming!_ " You we're about to come when Suna stopped. 

" _That's your punishment for pranking me._ " 

" _Rin!_ " He licked his lips that full of your wetness " _Delicious_ "

**END**

* * *


End file.
